


wait (and then wait a little longer)

by call_me_steve



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_steve/pseuds/call_me_steve
Summary: Shiro pines.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 19





	wait (and then wait a little longer)

The stars shimmer in the background, but all Shiro has eyes for is Keith. 

He’s descending his lion, pulling off his helmet at the same time, letting his hair cascade down his shoulders. It’s longer than Shiro remembers it being. (It’s been too long since they’ve last seen each other. Something in Shiro’s gut twists at the thought.) 

Keith’s eyes gain that light, pinkish spark when they land on Shiro, and Shiro falls in love just a little bit more. 

Before Shiro can drink Keith in, Keith dashes down to him, arms outstretched. Shiro throws his own arms wide, pulling the other in and lifting him up. He uses the left over momentum to swing the two around in circles, revelling in the light laugh that worms its way out of Keith’s throat. When they settle back down, Shiro’s pleased to note that Keith doesn’t pull away. His hands find a spot on Keith’s waist, Keith’s own arms snaking around his shoulders and clasping behind his neck. 

He’s shorter than Shiro remembers, too. Maybe it’s just that Shiro grew, in their time apart. 

(Keith is the perfect height, he thinks. Just tall enough to tuck under his chin, just short enough to lift from the ground.) 

“It’s been too long,” Keith says, and his voice sounds like honey, dripping from a honey dipper. There’s a smile on his lips, the gentle, genuine kind that only pulls at the corners and brings back that twinkle that Shiro’s missed so much. “I’ve missed you.” 

Now, as his gut implodes on itself, his heart follows suit. It beats too fast, then begins to skip around. He might be dying, but dying with Keith in his arms is all he could ask for. He wants to stay here, holding Keith. He wants to study him, he wants to take off with him and see if there’s anything out there in the universe that can be any more _beautiful_ than the man before him. (Shiro doubts there is.) 

Shiro tries to form an _I missed you too,_ but all that comes out is a sigh of relief. He pulls Keith closer, without realizing it even possible to do. Through these layers of clothes, he can’t feel much of Keith. He wants to feel every inch, to run his hands over his skin and take in any scars that he happened to miss. He wants to relearn what makes Keith Keith, and that starts with the atoms holding him together.

Keith laughs that sweet, sweet laugh again that sends Shiro swooning. His arm begins to slide away as he twists out of the hold. Shiro’s heart stops- Time has not and there’s no telling how long they’ll be apart for this time. 

“Where’s everyone else?” he asks, and Shiro wants to keep him here with him and to just ignore the world beyond. They don’t need anyone but the two of them, anyone except a steaming cup of hot chocolate and coffee, a laptop on the bed between them as they try to press as close as they can. “I know that Pidge and Lance are down on a ‘mission’- Where’s Allura? I thought she’d be down here-” 

Shiro tries to pretend like his heart hasn’t dropped down to his stomach. It’s only natural that Keith would rather be with Allura than him. She’s a _princess,_ she’s got more at her fingertips than Shiro could ever provide for him- And the fact that Keith might not even be gay, or bi, or pan- 

There’s a hand on his cheek, skin calloused and warm and everything that Shiro wants in his life. He can’t stop his own hand from rising up and falling over Keith’s, right where it should be. “Where are _you?_ ” Keith asks. “Where’s your head at, Shiro?” 

“It’s thinking about you,” Shiro utters. “I’m always thinking about you.” 

Keith’s face goes red, embarrassment crawling up to the tips of his ears. He’s flustered- and that moment of hesitation tells Shiro all he needs to know. “About _me?_ ” he questions. “Why were you thinking about-?” 

It’s a moment of weakness is all. A moment of want and need and _longing_ that drives Shiro to reach out with his other hand and pull Keith closer. _You,_ he thinks, _you, you, you._ Him. Keith. _Everything._ (Something beats faster in his chest as his gaze trails down to Keith’s lips, they’re chapped and slightly wet from when his tongue had darted out.) 

He leans down and the only thought that flashes through his mind is, _I’m going to kiss you._

And then he doesn’t. 

Keith draws away too fast, shoulders shaking and face firetruck red and hands inching up around his arms to hug himself to tight. He starts to spout something out, about Hunk or Allura or maybe Coran walking up, but Shiro cannot hear him over the roar of blood in his ears and the sudden cease of a beat in his chest. His body feels cold. 

He can’t manage to make his feet move. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's for my friend. comment, kudo, whatever. <3


End file.
